Episode 92 (Ass Burgers)
Plot __________________________________________________________________________________ The guppies are spending the week at farmer joe's farm. Transcripts __________________________________________________________________________________ At farmer joe's farm Guppies: Good bye mr grouper. Mr grouper: see you next week.have a great time guppies. Guppies: we will. (Mr grouper drove his car to the park.) Molly: now we need a checklist to remember everything we need.rain gear. Deema: check. Molly: sleeping bags. Oona: check. Molly: tents. Gil: check. Molly: great let's find farmer joe now. (the guppies swim looking for farmer joe) Farmer joe: hello guppies. Guppies: hi farmer joe. Farmer joe: I knew you can come.your first task will be putting up the tent. (A few minutes later) Farmer joe: good job guppies you earn your tent badge.now your first job is herding butterscotch's cow friends. Molly: butterscotch so nice to see you. Farmer joe: good luck guppies. Guppies: Okay. Goby: what are we gonna do while they're gone. Gil: lasso lessons. Both: okay. Molly: This scarecrow looks familiar. Chief: psst guppies. Chloe: chief. Glimmer: what brings you here Chief: guppies genies you have a new mission. (After reading the message) Chief: butterscotch is gonna go ahead and join you on this one. Chloe: but butterscotch never goes on a missions with us. Glimmer: right butterscotch. Molly: right we'll get right to it chief oops I believe this is your. (She throws that ball thingy over to chief) (Kaboom) Chief: (Sighs). (The guppies rode their horses along the way the clouds cover up the sun.) Chloe: oh boy. Glimmer: Oh no. (Deema felt a rain drop falling on her nose.) Deema: huh uh oh it's starting to rain. Molly: hurry guppy scouts let's get our rain gear on. (the guppies get their rain gear on they put the umbrellas over them.then Deema heard a moo sound.) Deema: hey molly i thought I heard something which one of you did that? Molly: wasn't me. Chloe: Don't look at me Molly,glimmer made that noise. Glimmer: I didn't made that noise.anyone else? All: don't look at me,not me,no way. Glimmer: if we didn't made that noise. Chloe: who did. Oona: must've been butterscotch's friends. Nonny: do you see butterscotch's friends.there they are. Molly: aw butterscotch missed her friends so much. Deema: look the rain stopped. Molly: c'mon let's get them back home. (The guppies get in their action outfits.Screen cuts back to farmer joe's farm where Gil and goby get lassoing experiment.) Gil: gotcha. Goby: fintastic job Gil. Gil: no problem only 100 practice until I become a lasso master. (Screen cuts back to the guppies and butterscotch and butterscotch's friends) Molly: now remember everyone must stick together. Deema: uh molly where's pudding. Oona: she is near this tree she's hungry and i'm giving him food. Pudding: (ate the apple and then burp). Oona: let's go. Deema: Oona wait for us. (Screen cuts back to farmer joe's farm Gil's tired of lassoing.) Gil: all this lassoing is making me thirsty. Goby: let's go get something to drink. (Screen fades to black and fade in to see the guppy scouts and butterscotch and friends.) Molly: okay we're half way there. Nonny: whoa a river up ahead. Oona: let's get on this raft. Deema: great let's go. (They getting on the raft,A rope came out of the raft and they float away.) Molly: whoa it's true that we're sailing isn't this fun Deema.(Deema doesn't look happy she saw something up ahead of us.)Uh Deema what is it. Deema: we're heading for that waterfall. All: (screaming). Molly: guys we're guppy scouts we have to get to shore before we fall into that waterfall. Deema: the big question is how? Molly: we do this the old fashion guppy way. Chloe: I'm ready to wish up if you're ready molly. Molly: okay for our first wish we wish for some paddles. Chloe: charm-a-kazoo first wish of the due charming guppies some paddles divine. (The guppies paddle as fast as they can,they made it to shore.) Molly: we made it. Deema: Now let's go. (back at farmer joe's farm) Farmer joe: here's your waters. Both: thank you. Gil: okay time to get back to lassoing. Both: let's go. (Screen cuts back to the guppies.) Oona: it's getting pretty windy in here. Chloe: well guppies you only have 2 wishes so hurry up and make one. Molly: for our second wish we wish for sandgoggles. Glimmer: charm-a-kazoo second wish of the due charming guppies some sandgoggles divine. Nonny: that's better. Molly: uh guys look. Chloe: it's a sandstorm. Molly: hurry everybody let's hide. (Butterscotch,Oona,Chloe,Nonny,Glimmer,Molly all hide in the cave the storm has blocked the entrance to the cave.) Chloe: okay everybody storm is over everybody out. Molly: anyone okay. All: yeah. Deema: i'm alright. Molly: Deema what happened? Deema: I got myself covered in sand. Molly: wait where's buttwerscotch's friends they were there but now their gone. Deema: what we need is something to find them with. Chloe: like a whistle. Deema: that's a start. (Back at farmer joe's farm) Gil: I'm losing my energy. Goby: yeah lassoing is hard work. Gil: so true. (Back with the guppies) Deema: Okay time for that whistle. (after finding butterscotch's friends.) Molly: we need to get back stacked. Chloe: let's go. (Back at farmer joe's farm.) Farmer joe: you can have some corn if you like. Both: thanks farmer joe. Gil: now back to lassoing. (Back with the guppies a big rock came down and it made a crack the crack gets bigger.) Deema: I can see farmer joe's farm we're almost there. Chloe: did you hear that. (The crack heads right for the guppies.) All: pudding. Molly: I'll save ya. (Molly grabs a lasso from her backpack and she lasso pudding.) Chloe: I gotcha. Nonny: great catch chloe that was close. All: earthquake. (The horses ran to farmer joe's farm and Glimmer,Oona,Deema butterscotch and her friends ran to find a place to get away with,molly chloe and Nonny ran away Chloe has pudding until she passed it to Nonny,the guppies find a place to be safe.) Chloe: look our friends are way over there. Glimmer: and we're way over here. Oona: this is terrible. Nonny: oh not only has we lost our trail. Molly: we lost our horses. Deema: and now we lost our friends. Molly: Deema. Deema: Molly. Chloe: Glimmer. Glimmer: Chloe. Nonny: what are we gonna do we'll be here forever. Molly: Nonny we can't stay here in a time like this we need to get back to the farm somehow Oh I wish we have some hand-gliders. Chloe: charm-a-kazoo third wish of the due. Nonny: what. Oona: wait. Deema: hold it. Molly: that's our last wish. Chloe: charming guppies some hand-gliders divine. (After the flying part) Oona: where are they going? Deema: let's follow them. Farmer joe: who's that whoever is up there is one brilliant flyer. Molly: we're coming in for a landing. Farmer joe: pudding I was so worried about you.well that was you guys up there on hand-gliders? Chloe: whoopsie-daisy I think I spoiled your last wish. Molly: it's alright Chloe. Deema: (gasps)my bestie.Molly. Molly: Deema. Glimmer: Chloe. Chloe: Glimmer. (The guppies swim to each other and hugged each other.) All: aww. Molly: welcome best friend. Deema: you too. Gil: there you are where were you. Molly: long story. Goby: wow you came back from you're mission. Molly: yes and we return butterscotch's friends. Farmer joe: butterscotch's friends,I searched for them for so long I'll never find them but you all did. (Chief pops behind molly) Chief: great work guppies. (He's gone.) Farmer joe: anywho I have a surprise for you. Molly: no horse rides. Farmer joe: ta da. All: wow. (He open the door and a playground.) Molly: it's a playground. Gil: for farm animals whenever we find them and remind them. Farmer joe: you all done a great job. (Then their sash glows.) All: (gasps). (Poof their badge with an animal on it appears.) Chloe: we done it guppy scouts. Nonny: i know it's so awesome that we got our cattle herding badge. Molly: thanks you guys without our mistakes we've all found butterscotch's friends and including pudding and we brought them home. Deema: Phew,all this cattle herding just made me starved. Oona: here I got a plate for you. Deema: thanks(Eats 2 cookies)Anyone want the last cookie.Hey. Gil: bubble puppy. (Deema finish up her milk but when shefinish she throws the glass away and reveals that she had a mustache.) Oona: looks like we have a cow of our own. (Butterscotch came down and pets molly.) Guppies: (Laughter). Molly: you're welcome butterscotch. All: (chattering). Category:Episodes